Love Story
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Pairing: Gaara and Sakura. Based on 'Love story' by Taylor Swift.


_Hola!!! This would have been up a long time ago but my stupid ex-boyfriend got me in a whole lot of trouble. The police was involved and I've been grounded, so I haven't been allowed on. Any way, enjoy._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song

* * *

**_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_**

Sakura remembered the first time she met him, closing her eyes she delved into her memories of that night. It was a warm summer night and she was standing on the balcony attached to the room.

_**See the light  
**__**See the party, the ball gowns**_

The room was alight with small twinkling lights. They hung from the rafters and wound around the banisters and pillars. Everyone was dressed in they're best dresses, except Sakura. Best couldn't describe it, neither could worst. Nothing could describe how beautiful the dress was.

_**I see you make your way through the crowd  
**__**You say hello**_

' Hi.... I'm Gaara...And you are?' he said

' Sakura..' she said taking the hand hand Gaara had extended.

' Such a pretty name. It suits you.' said Gaara causing Sakura to blush.

_**Little did I know  
**__**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**_

TAP!

TAP!

Sakura looked up to her window from her perch on her bed. With another ' TAP!' she saw a small pebble collide with her window and bounce off. She got up and looked looked out her window, pushing it open she saw Gaara.

'Gaara... What are you doing here? You'll be killed if they find you.' said Sakura leaning out her window.

' I don't care. I'd rather be killed than have you believe I walked away from you.' said Gaara. ' I just wanted to see you before my parents drag me away.'

' I didn't think that. I knew it had to do with your family. My dad said your dad got really mad and stormed out of the castle.' said Sakura. 'Go before the guards catch you.'

Sakura gasped as a guard jumped from the bushes and grabbed Gaara, dragging him away.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

Sakura ran down the steps to the main hall, tears streaming down her face.

' Stay away from my daughter, you heathen.' said her father. ' Now go.'

' Father....no.' said Sakura running past her father and throwing herself into Gaara's arms.

' No daughter of mine shall love a traitor.' said Sakura's father, grabbing her arm and ripping her away from Gaara.

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

Sakura was shoved to the steps by her father, who had a guard stand by her her so she couldn't get up. Tears streamed down her face faster as the feeling that she would never see him again washed over her.

_**Begging you please don't go**_

' Gaara please.... please stay with me.' said Sakura shaking off her guard.

Sakura ran over to Gaara and threw her arms around him, hugging herself to him.

Gaara wrapped his arms tightly around her as she said, ' Don't leave me please. I'm afraid they'll kill you.'

' They won't hurt me. I promise.' said Gaara, his hand running gently through her hair.

_**And I said  
**__**Romeo take me some where we can be alone  
**__**I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run  
**__**  
**__**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
I**__**t's a love story, baby, just say yes  
**__**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

Sakura's window was hit with a pebble. She looked out her window and saw a shadowy figure waving at her. She walked quietly out of her room and down the steps to the garden.

When Sakura saw who it was she smiled brightly and started running toward them. She jumped into their arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

' Gaara! You're here.' said Sakura excitedly.

_**We keep quiet 'cause were dead if they knew**_

' Shh... whisper. We don't want to get caught. Now do we?' said Gaara.

Sakura shook her head ' no' and lied her head on his chest. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura, resting his chin on her head.

_**So close your eyes  
**__**Escape this down for a little while**_

Sakura looked up at Gaara, smiling. Gaara smiled back at her and leaned toward her, gently grasping her chin. He tilted her face up to his and pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura's eyes fluttered close as Gaara's lips descended to hers. Their lips danced softly together. Their first kiss was gentle and loving. They were so lost in the kiss they didn't notice they needed to breathe. Gaara broke the kiss, panting for air.

'_**Cause you were Romeo i was a scarlet letter**_

'Oh no.... Here comes the guards. Both of our father's will have your neck if they see you.' said Sakura trying to push Gaara away.

Gaara held her close and said, 'I don't care. I want to see you for awhile and spend time with you. They can beat me bloody for all I care.'

Gaara pulled Sakura closer and pressed his lips to hers just as the guards stepped into the garden.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

'If I see you around my daughter again you will be hanged.' said Sakura's father, his eyes burning with anger.

_**But you were everything to me  
**__**I was begging you please don't go**_

As Gaara walked out Sakura ran after him.

'Gaara don't go, please.' said Sakura throwing her arms around him.

'Why is it you tell me to leave, but when I do you tell me not to?' asked Gaara smiling.

'Gaara this isn't a joking matter. The guard at the main gate is mad because you captured my attention and he didn't. He's going to kill you.' said Sakura grasping the front of his shirt.

'I'll be fine Sakura, darling. Don't worry' said Gaara pressing his lips softly to her forehead. 'As for the guard I'll set him straight....Without getting hurt.

Sakura nodded okay and let him go, watching sadly as he left.

_**And I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
****I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run**_

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me then try to tell me how to feel_**

**_This love is difficult but it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if your ever coming around_**

'Where is he? He promised he'd come and visit.' thought Sakura looking out her window.

**_My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_**

Sakura dressed in one of her oldest dresses and headed toward the border of the town, where it was all bramble and bushes; no one would recognize her.

**_I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come_**

Sakura hugged Gaara, smiling contentedly when she breathed in his scent.

'Why haven't you come for me? You said you would.' said Sakura, resting her head on his chest.

'I was on my way. But I got sidetracked by your father. I'm so sorry.' said Gaara running his hand up and down her back.

**_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_**

'I'm confused. First my dad says I can't be with you. Then he'll change his mind and say I can. I'm really confused.' said Sakura

**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_**

Gaara knelt in front of Sakura, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a case with a ring in it.

**_He said_**  
**_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know_**

'Sakura....Will you marry me?' said Gaara. "I love you more than my life. You'll never have to worry I won't come back to you again.'

**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_**

'All you have to do is get a wedding dress. Well...And you have to say yes. All the other plans are done.' said Gaara looking pleadingly up at Sakura.

**_Oh,oh,oh  
oh,oh,oh,oh_**

'Yes.' said Sakura, smiling as Gaara slid the ring onto her finger**_._**

**_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.  
Rate and Review, please??

SakuraHatake1


End file.
